particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ahazi Republic
The Ahazi Republic (Majatran: al-Jumhuriyyah Ahazi / الجمهورية عحازئ), termed by some as Ahazistan, is small republic located on the Kafuri Peninsula. The republic began as a de facto subdivision of the New Republic, but after the secessions of 3347, it became independent. Originally the Ahazi Republic emulated all the policies of the New Republic, but it was all abandoned after the military coup of 3349. History Autonomous State The Ahazi Republic was founded on June 3, 3346 after an agreement between elements of the Black Scorpion Alliance and the governorates of Abi'nadi and O'mer. Over the past few years the Ba'athist Party had won the presidency in heavily disputed elections, tainted by accusations of voter intimidation and fraud. The Black Scorpion Alliance refused to recognize any Ba'athist president as a legitimate national leader. After the March 3346 presidential election plans began for the creation of an autonomous republic within Kafuristan, which would have its own recognized president. On June 3 the Ahazi Republic was declared and its capital was placed at the City of Ahaz, from which the state gets its name. The combination of the two governorates as the Autonomous Ahazi Republic was not officially recognized as a national subdivision of Kafuristan. Nonetheless, it served as a de facto first-level subdivision, just like a normal governorate would. Independence In the Spring of 3347, the Ba'athists declared absolute control of Nekkah, Jerze'har, and Pabeus. With this, they seceded and formed the Abadi Republic of North Kafuristan. A few days later, the Asli Socialists declared the independence of the Republic of Akmed in Pabeus. The Republic of Kafuristan was reduced holding control solely over the de facto Autonomous Ahazi Republic. It was soon declared by the Black Scorpion Alliance that the New Republic was a unified state of the Kafuri Peninsula, and that the secessions had essentially destroyed the New Republic. With the New Republic in shambles, the Autonomous Ahazi Republic was declared an independent state, as the Ahazi Republic. It became the goal of the Ahazi Republic to reunify the divided peninsula back into a united Kafuristan. Military Coup On June 3, 3349 President Khayriyya Abdul-Nasri was forced to resign after Defense Ministry officials arrived at the Ahazi Government Complex, backed by a number of soldiers and three tanks. Over the past few months the ministry had become increasingly annoyed with Abdul-Nasri as she had rejected a number of proposals for military action against North Kafuristan. She had only approved the gathering intelligence with unmanned drones, but nothing more. The Defense Ministry felt that with each day the North grew stronger and if action wasn't taken soon, Ahaz would inevitably be destroyed. So on June 3 the military coup occurred and the Nasris were forced out of political office. A new president was not appointed, but instead a military council was created to rule over the nation. Geography & Climate The Ahazi Republic is located in the southern and eastern region of the Kafuri Peninsula. The interior areas of the republic range from desert to mountains. At the eastern coast there is a more lush and temperate region. Most of the republic's rainfall is in the winter months. Rainfall averages around 2 to 5 mm (0.1 to 0.2 in) per year and at intervals of many years. Snow has been known to occasionally fall in the most mountainous regions at high altitudes. Summers are generally hot and dry where temperatures tend to range between 90 °F (32 °C) and 109 °F (43 °C). Politics & Government The Ahazi Republic is a presidential republic, modeled in the same manner as the government of the New Republic. There are three branches of government: the executive, the legislative, and the judicial. Additionally, there are two subdivisions, the governorates of Abi'nadi and O'mer. The government of the state and its people all consider themselves Kafuri and as citizens of Kafuristan. The republic does not recognize the legitimacy of North Kafuristan or Akmed. Executive Branch Much like the New Republic, the head of state was the President. However, there was not a Chief Minister and the president is also directly assigned as head of government as well. The president was assisted by a Vice President though. The Ahazi President was responsible for the overall direction of the nation and ensures that laws are carried out. The president also appointed a cabinet and proposes treaties for ratification. .]] While the capital is at Ahaz, the designated presidential palace is in al-Kasraj and is the same building used in the New Republic. Often though, the palace sits vacant as the presidents of the Ahazi Republic have generally chosen to reside at their personal homes. Legislative Branch The legislative branch is headed by the unicameral Majlis al-Umma, composed of 150 members. The parliament makes all the laws of the nation and the executive branch has no veto power. They are responsible for approving all presidential appointments to the cabinet and the judiciary, and they approve the signing of treaties. Judicial Branch The judicial branch is led by the Supreme Court, which is composed of nine justices. These justices are appointed by the president and serve for life or until they choose to resign. International Recognition * Zardugal recognized the Ahazi Republic as an independent Kafuri state on the 20th of August 3348. Administrative Divisions The Ahazi Republic is divided into two subdivisions, known as governorates. The governorates are often divided into further divisions as determined by that region's government. Economy Main Article: Economy of Kafuristan The Ahazi Republic controls the vast majority of the oil resources of former Kafuristan. This reality gave a huge economic advantage over the other two Kafuri states. However, while oil is an important aspect of the Ahazi economy, many other sectors are prominent as well. Given the dry and sunny environment of the central desert, wind and solar energy has proved very effective. This has brought in much research in regards to those renewable resources. .]] Centering in al-Kasraj, there is a considerable sized banking sector, as well as a technological industry. The service industry in general is quite strong, with many retail complexes located in the city and in other areas of the republic. Located in al-Kasraj is also the Kasraj Exchange (KEX), the largest stock exchange of Kafuristan. Specifically in O'mer, agriculture is also a present part of the economy. The primary products of the sector are grapes, olives, figs, peaches, apples, pears, plums, apricots, almonds, cherries, and citrus fruit. Tourism is another contributor to the Ahazi economy. Primarily tourists come to visit the retail element of al-Kasraj, however thousands are received yearly as pilgrims who are visiting the holy city of Helem. Demographics The majority of citizens in the Ahazi Republic are Kafuri Majatrans. However there are small minorities of Asli and Kalopian or Solentian immigrants. Language The official language of the republic is Modern Standard Majatran, which is known universally by all citizens. Multilingualism is encouraged by schools in Ahazi, and as a result most citizens know more than one language. .]] Religion Primarily the republic's citizens are Abadi. There is also a minority of Queranzariah. Located in the nation is one of the holiest cities of the two faiths, Helem. There is a growing minority of Hosians in the republic. After the collapse of the New Republic the number of Hosians in the area spiked as Hosian immigrants were received from the Abadi'ist North Kafuristan. Another growing religious designation is "irreligious." Especially following the Great Majatran War and the terrorism of the early 3340s, this group gained considerable numbers. Higher Education .]] The Ahazi Republic puts a heavy emphasis on education and is the location of Kasraj University, one of the most prestigious in Kafuristan. The universities of the nation hold very high standards and do much to ensure that their graduates obtain stable careers. The Ahazi government continued the policies of the New Republic by ensuring that economics give no barrier to education. Kafuri and Ahazi citizens have to pay no tuition or fees. Additionally, foreign students, while having to pay, are only faced by a very low cost. Category:Kafuristan